Adios
by MrRayney
Summary: Las despedidas nunca son fáciles, mucho menos si es alguien a quien amas, Raven sabía que este momento llegaría y creyó estar preparada para ello…pero nadie jamás estará preparado para ver a la persona que amas partir al otro mundo, un mundo al cual ella jamas podría acceder.


Hola chicos, aquí MrRayney con una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió esta tarde y que apenas termine de escribir, la historia es corta como todos los One-Shot que escribo, así que espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen…pero creo que eso es bastante obvio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adiós<strong>_

Ella creyó que estaría preparada para este momento, era algo que ella sabía que ocurriría, inclusive antes de que todo esto comenzara, ella sabía que tendría que pasar por este momento y se había preparado para ello.

Pero desgraciadamente toda esa preparación fue inútil, pues ella sabía que nada podría prepararla para lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

Raven envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo inerte con la esperanza de sentir algún tipo de reacción por parte suya, más esto nunca ocurrió, el gesto no fue devuelto, no hubo palabras de confort, una sonrisa o simplemente sentir su mano acariciar su largo cabello violeta para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Su única respuesta fue un silencio total.

—No me dejes— Suplico mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas violetas y caían sobre aquel cuerpo.

Había vivido los mejores años de su vida a su lado, haciéndola reír, haciéndola ver que había alguien que se preocupaba profundamente por ella, mostrándole el significado del amor no con palabras si no con acciones, él fue su luz durante todos estos años.

Y ahora esa luz se había extinguido para siempre.

Lo irónico de todo esto era que ella siempre en su adolescencia quería estar sola, que la dejaran en paz, sobretodo él que no paraba de molestarla con sus estúpidas bromas o sus horribles chicas, pero ella no quería estarlo, odiaba estar sola, ella quería que esto fuera un sueño, despertar a su lado, sentir su calor, sus caricias, su amor.

Pero esto no era un sueño, era la realidad y por más que la negara no podría hacer nada para cambiarla.

—Por favor…por favor, despierta—Siguió suplicando ella.

Pero al igual que antes, no hubo respuesta, solo silencio.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a apartarse de él y lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, aquella cabellera de color verde había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo siendo remplazado por muy poco pelo de color blanco, la que una vez fue una cara expresiva llena de sonrisas, ahora era un rostro arrugado pero sereno, todo esto debido al paso de los años.

Y ella…ella no había cambiado para nada.

Su apariencia no había cambiado para nada desde que cumplió 21 años, aún mantenía su piedra chakra en su frente, su cabello se mantuvo largo y con ese extraño color morado heredado de su madre, su piel grisácea se mantuvo perfecta cual porcelana y su cuerpo era la envidia de cualquier chica.

Y todo debido a su herencia demoniaca, todo debido a que era la hija de Trigon, todo por eso ella seguía teniendo la apariencia de una mujer de 21 años, todo por eso la gente se les quedaba mirando raro cuando salían a la calle o a celebrar su aniversario, todo por eso a él siempre lo consideraron un pervertido y a ella una puta.

Todo por eso ella jamás podría seguirlo hacia aquella otra vida de la cual se habla, pues ella jamás tendría la dicha de morir, pues gracias a su sangre demoniaca, ella viviría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ella lo beso de nuevo, lloro y grito a los cuatro vientos, pidiendo que se lo devolviesen, pero él seguía rígido, inmóvil, quieto, sus plegarias eran ignoradas, pues su alma había pasado a mejor vida, dejándola a ella completamente sola.

—Te amo, Garfield— Fueron las últimas palabras de Raven a su difunto esposo.

Pues su amante, su Garfield Logan se había ido y Raven Logan en su inmortal vida jamás se había sentido tan sola.

* * *

><p>Esta idea salió después de leer el fics Immortal Beloved del escritor TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, la verdad estoy consciente de que no es una historia tan elaborada, pero es lo que se me vino a la mente en esos extraños lapsos de inspiración, además de que es una especie de introducción que tengo planeada en un futuro (si quieren más información de esa historia pasen a mi perfil).<p>

Así que si, este podría catalogarse como uno de mis peores fics, aun así me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan y como podría mejorarlo, porque al igual que Inocencia podría tratar de mejorarlo un poco, así que espero ansioso sus opiniones.


End file.
